


Walls, Sex, and Tension

by spriteulli



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Honestly any reason for smut, Implied F/F, Oral Sex, Porn, Possible Spoilers, Smut, The Charlatan, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spriteulli/pseuds/spriteulli
Summary: Sara Ryder is sexually frustrated between missions and all she can think about is a particular golden-eyed smuggler. So, she pays him a visit.





	

Sara heaves a sigh and slumps against the seat in the Pathfinders quarters. The Tempest humming her same warm tune as they floated through Heleus. With an arch of her back, she stood and reached for the sky with a long, languid stretch. Another sigh, but one of pleasure, a warm stir beneath her belly as thoughts of Reyes fill her head. A quiet grin graces her lips. Busy as busy can be, Ryder has been preoccupied with preparation against the Kett that its been difficult finding time for...extracurricular activities. Yet, rare moments of quiet, the only thing that crosses her mind is a certain "mouth". Shena.

Perhaps, she'll have to pay him a visit soon. It's been a few weeks now.

"Hey, Ryder! I've got a reading for Remnant tech that's off the charts! Come to my room, like, now!"

Eyes closed and a palm plastered to her face, Sara meanders on over to the bridge. A slight wobble in her gait as if complaining. It may have to wait a little longer it seems.

After a quick chat with an oddly and overly cheerful PeeBee, the two were walking back to the Pathfinder's Quarters. With each word that her friend seemed to chatter, Sara could feel heat rise in her chest up to the top of her head. "Pelessaria..." Her voice steady.

"Alright, look, Ryder. There's a good and thoughtful explanation here."

"...B'Sayle."

A nervous and frightened giggle with palms facing Ryder's person and PeeBee's back is against the wall. With a bit more force than normal, Sara plants a hand next to the Asari's head against the metal grate of the room's door with a strong thunk.

"Peebs, what is this? I don't need this."

"Yeah yeah, blah blah. I hear you, but just give me a second, okay?"

A mumble of irritation is the only response. "You've been a little uptight lately, ya know? And I wanted to help. So I put together a few scraps and, you know - voila!" Another giggle, a little less nervous this time.

"Is this a prank?"

"Is it funny?"

"Yes, and no."

"Then yes, and no. Ryder! Just, I'm gonna put this here - totally hidden and out of sight - just think of me, 'kay?" A wink. "I know you've got that thing with the guy on Kadara, but in-between missions, this will be useful. Unless you want to play with me, of course. My doors are always open."

Peebee chirped gleefully and booped Ryder's noise before waving her fingers in piano fashion. Most likely heading off to the Research Room to pester Dr. Lexi, laughing haughtily all the way.  "You'll see!"

Except, it wasn't hidden and out of sight. It was on the bed and absolutely not. out. of. sight. _Not_. Just as the Asari was out of earshot, Sara quickly grabbed it, shook the living hell out of phallic object and dropped it inside a drawer in her desk. Completely denying it's usefulness and the fact that PeeBee may or may not have been correct about her sexual frustrations. Grumbling mixed words of curses, irritation, and mirth - Ryder turned on her com to contact Suvi and Kallo.

"Hey, guys, let's head over to Kadara. I've got a few errands I need to run. Heading to the bridge now."

"Got it," the duo responds in unison.

Kadara was an oasis for the eyes in some respects. Mission after mission of reconnaissance and data mining proved hectic and draining. Some proved fruitless and others brought them that much closer to finding out what the Kett wanted.  Most of the crew headed off ship as well. Vetra tended to resource shipments preparing for departure to the Nexus, with a few set to the side for the Tempest. Drack, Liam, and Jaal nursed the bar for a little R&R and PeeBee observed the going-ons from the overlook upstairs. With Sloane out of the picture now, Cora didn't have to guard the ship from scavengers and raiders and, instead, gladly tended to the hydroponics lab. As usual, Gil was tending to the ship with his preference modifying the Tempest.

Though it wasn't usual protocol for Ryder to head to the slums alone, this occasion called for some time for herself - time she oft desired and less frequently gratified. Entering the Tartarus Bar, she inhaled the deep, intoxicating aroma of liquor and unapologetic "letting loose" from responsibilities. The drinking, whispers, wobbles of a drunken stupor. Sara wasn't one for dancing, but watching dancers give into the rhythm and movement of their own bodies was. Call her a voyeur, or appreciative of a freer spirit than her own. Here, the ambiance and lower expectations from the usual environment was a scene she enjoyed. Sometimes, however, Kadara was just too out of the way.

The bar was much more crowded than usual, having to push through several swaying bodies before reaching the meeting room. Naturally, Reyes was sitting idly as he sifted through information on his data pad, com at the ready. At the sound of the pressure release of the sliding doors, his eyes glanced toward the entrance and smiled. "Look what we have here - a Pathfinder. To what do I owe the pleasure, Ryder?"

"Playing games again, are we, Shena?" A slight grimace at the nickname, the informant chuckled.

"Not at all. You are a guest. Come, take a seat," he said with open arms. He patted a seat to his left just behind a small, round table.

Very few words have been exchanged between the two since their encounter in the Draullir caves. After Sloane's request to assist her with the Charlatan's request for accord between...rivals. To find he was lying to her the whole time - she was rife with anger, embarrassment. She was played. It was tempting to end things the way they were and continue on as business partners and, perhaps, friends. In his own shrewd way, Reyes was trying to cultivate and maintain her approval. It was cute, but frustrating and equally endearing. The foundation of their relationship was built upon the covert exchange of information and secrecy, after all. When he confessed to his role in the Collective, she didn't outright reject him, but she couldn't agree that what he did sat well.

Still, Ryder gave him enough leeway to push her against the wall and snog the life out of her. Thumb creating more distance between the trousers and skin making enough room for a gentle caress across her lower back, teasing and begging for permission. Without warning, she hoisted herself up, straddling his hips and grinding against him, eliciting a delicious moan from deep within his throat. Teeth leapt for Sara's throat and nipped her collarbone, hands sliding down to her thigh and inward until his fingers, pulling clothes with it, hovered over her heat. Her wetness hiding nothing. A cunning smile from Reyes and a glint in the golden eyes. Free hands slithering up her shirt and playing with the soft, supple skin underneath. Unfortunately, not much farther did they get when a very loud, purposeful noise interrupted them from around the corner. A groan in unison before they broke away.

Their knees barely grazed, elbows atop the cushioned bench just touching. A soft smile on Reyes face, index finger under her chin and thumb caressing the side of the Pathfinder's jaw. and lifted her face to meet his gaze. He sees hungry, dilated pupils. What a lovely expression, he thought. "What can I do for you, Sara?"

A muffled exhale of desire. She paused, hesitant to express the shameless request. "Me."

It took the man by surprise, all right. An outright demand wasn't what he expected, but it didn't take long for the words to register before he pushed the obstructive table away. A loud metal screech as the table legs skid across the floor. Reyes grabbed Ryder grabbed by the thigh, pulling her down just enough to kneel over her. He pushed his pelvis against open legs and leaned in close, breath just mere centimeters away from her ear.

"I thought you would never ask," the informant huffed. "I've been dreaming of this opportunity since Draullir."

"Oh?"

"Sara, it has been weeks since we've last seen each other. I..."

Reyes stopped before continuing, almost giving too much of himself away. That would be a first in some time now since, well, Zia. Furthermore, there hadn't been much time to explain after revealing himself to be the Charlatan. A simple "I liked the way you looked at me" couldn't do her justice. It _wouldn't_ do. Instead, he was waiting around like some love-sick teenager, tapping his foot impatiently for the next opportunity to see her. Even knowing the risks at stake, he just wanted to see her again. To love and feel her. Now that he has the Pathfinder underneath him, things were proving a little more nerve-wracking than anticipated. After all, he was a relatively shy man. The smuggler could hear his mind rambling on.

"Reyes. If you're unsure about this, I can lea-"

"No," he interjected abruptly as she shifted beneath him. There were enough hidden between them. No more secrets. "I've been waiting around for you since we took out Sloane and wandering around like some lovesick fool - waiting for you."

By now, Reyes face was hidden in the crook of her neck. Flush with embarrassment and all she could do was laugh. It was her turn to lift his gaze. A gentle, sticky kiss on his soft lips. "You weren't the only one, Reyes. In between missions, all I can think about is what was left unfinished. Our conversation, you know, among other things..." The Pathfinder's voice drifted.

"Yes," the man almost hissed lustfully. "I'm well aware."

"Mm," she moaned. Her hands trailed down his neck and chest, stopping short of the buckle. "This is proving rather troublesome."

"It would be my pleasure," he responded playfully. Maintaining their position, keeping Ryder pinned against the booth, he undid the clasps. Painfully slow, in fact. He couldn’t help, but notice her impatient glower and smirked. His confidence heightening as her tongue lapped at her lips. "Impatient, are we?"

An indignant huff and a wriggle of hips when she refused to acknowledge him. How cute.

Instead, Reyes left his trousers alone, only taking off his jacket and shirts before falling to his knees. She attempted to object, but her legs were already over his shoulders. "Ah, ah." He tutted, face inching closer to her. His lips mouthed her through the thick cloth of trousers. Ryder stifled a groan. His open mouth, warm breath was hot against her swollen cunt. The pants needed to come off. Hastily, he ripped her bottoms off making enough effort not to ruin them. Perhaps not careful enough that a few stitches wouldn't do. Examining her half naked body with poise, he could feel her legs shake with need and anticipation and her cunt glistening with natural secretions. "My, my," he muttered under his breath pausing to admire her vulnerable position, gently tracing the muscle of her thighs with his fingertips.

"Get on with it, Reyes," she order breathily. "Or I'll take you myself."

"Hm -- is that a promise?"

“Reyes,” she warned.

The man hummed with approval, gently tracing her labia, wavering between each fold of her sex. At last, his fingers stopped at the entrance and applying just enough pressure to make her whine with want. He briefly stretched them observing the clear, sticky fluid. Aroused, and without warning, he pushed his fingers inside and relished in her responsive arched back. Shirt falling toward her face, exposing breasts and taut nipples. Those would have to wait until later. For now, his mouth obliged her below, ears listening for the sensual mews and moans of pleasure. How he often fantasized of her writhing underneath his body, tasting her, fucking her.

Long, slow strokes and rapid flicks of his tongue sent Ryder reeling with pleasure. In the most uncomfortable position crunched up against the cushioned seats, watching his head bob and lips smack was otherworldly. She laced her fingers in his soft, black hair and he leaned into her touch. Their eyes meet and a cold shiver spiked through her body. Desire. Sex. Hunger. Desperation for more contact.

The range of emotions were addicting. More. A little more roughly than intended, she pulled his head back. Sloppily, he wiped away the residue on his face and smirked. Yes? His expression asked.

“This is uncomfortable,” she state hotly. Turning over and spreading her legs wide open, forearms resting on top of the cushions, she looked back and smiled. “Fuck me, please?”

“Polite all of a sudden, Ryder,” Reyes murmured admiring her ass. Tracing the curve from her sex outward, appreciating as she leaned toward his hands. He thumbed her heat with a gentle caress and she crooned. “But I want to see your face.”

Sara made a noise of question and laughed softly. Standing up, hips swaying, she brushed past him, just grabbing his wrist and pulling him along to the opposite wall. Stripping the remaining flimsy shirt from her body. Her lover followed suit with his pants.

"Then how about we finish what we started back in Draullir?” Sara asked, tracing the muscle of his abdomen, stopping at the beginning of his pelvic muscle. She licked her lips, outlining the shape deviously. Reyes grabbed her ass and hoisted her up to his hips, allowing his free member to bounce against her backside, leaving traces of his semen. The cold metal of the wall making contact with warm, sweaty skin.

“I like the sound of that.”

He grabbed a nipple with his teeth. Gently, he sucked and teased her, giving into the hands that traced his muscles. Taking everything in. Balancing her body with a thigh and arm, he took the other to guide his dick against the center of her. Not before licking the side of her neck did he circle her entrance with the tip. Just a little pressure to drive her crazy. He loved the way she moved in frustration, trying to get him deeper inside. She whined his name. He reveled in all of it, inhaling the smell they’ve created – they’re creating in the small room.

“Reyes, please. I want you to fuck me,” she begged. How uncharacteristic. “Please.”

“It would be my honor,” he growled. He released the leverage he had on her, letting her cunt sink onto his throbbing length. He could see her eyelids flutter and voice choking back moans, throat exposed for the taking. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” is all he could mutter. Her warmth, the wetness. She was so tight. Both of his hands gripped her ass so hard, knuckles were white. Her clit and pelvis rubbing against his lower abdomen with starving friction, and he kept at the same rhythm. Watching her chest bounce, hair a mess, and skin flush with warmth. Her legs wound tighter around his waist as they exchanged frantic, sloppy kisses.

“Fuck, Reyes. Faster, please!” She cried, but he could barely respond sensibly. He could feel himself at the edge.

“Sara, I don’t – I need to pull away.”

She shook her head furiously. “No,” she gasped. “I want you to come inside me.”

“That is dangerous,” he managed to grunt. “Sara…”

She smiled and held onto him tighter, keeping him close. She ground her clit even harder against him, feeling the climax near. Her body was burning, and she wanted all of it. Rasping cries as soon as the wave of orgasm washed over her, she could feel his strong hands and thighs clench against her body, spilling himself inside her with a deep, drawled moan. For minutes, they stood there. Their breaths harsh and quick. She brought his head up with both hands and stared at him tenderly, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Sara,” the exhausted man rasped. His golden colored eyes soft and fatigued from their efforts. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Reyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff at the end is how I imagine the relationship with Reyes as. He's charming, a little sly, a bit dangerous, but so adorable - certainly second to Jaal for me.
> 
> This piece started out as just smut, but for some reason the beginning scene with PeeBee played out in my head and I had to write it. I feel like that's definitely something she would do. She's so silly and spontaneous.
> 
> Please leave any constructive feedback or ideas - I would greatly appreciate them. I love ideas!! Thank you for reading.


End file.
